


The Devil Makes Three

by Lolsthecat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, I suck at tagging, Merle Never loses his hand, Reader Insert Option, Smut, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: Reader insert option available on Tumblr.This fanfiction is set in AU. Merle is saved by Athea. Together they must survive the trip out of Atlanta and back to Merle's group. Twists and turns along the way see the pair seeking comfort in each other. Love story during the end of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **> > The Walking Dead  
> **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> >>AU  
> >> Merle Dixon x OFC (Reader Insert Option)  
> >> Fluff, Event Smut, Multi-Chapter
> 
>  
> 
>  **A/N: Thank you to**@juiceboxxortiz for Beta Reading. I have written in the hopes of producing a better story for you all. There is a reader insert option available on my tumblr post [Here.](http://lolsthecat.tumblr.com/post/158733990739/the-devil-makes-three)

Atlanta had fallen. The dead owned the city. The smell of death and charred concrete filled the nostrils of any living person instantly. Nature had begun to slowly claim back what was hers. Cracks in the pavement brought new life to plants and weeds. The dead had settled, shuffling in small circles. Small groans escaped their throats but Atlanta for the time was peaceful. Athea moved swiftly through office buildings and stores, scavenging as quickly as she could and then moving on. The sun was low. There was barely any warmth left in the day. Athea always kept her wits about her, the dead could rile up at anytime. She was ready for anything. 

Athea took a moment to peer out the dusty window. For a moment she became lost in her thoughts. It took an apocalypse for her to visit a big city. She couldn’t help but feel as if she had wasted her life away, that she had never made the most of life before all this. She rest her forehead on the window, her fingers traced patterns in the dust. She knew if she didn’t leave soon she would have to spend the night, or face the dead in the dark.  

A guttural scream ripped through the Atlanta skyline, pulling Athea from her daydream. Her head turned towards the building's stairwell. Whoever it was, they were on the roof. Another pleading scream tugged at her heart, she needed to help. 

A shiver ran up Athea’s spine. The dark dingy stairwell encased the groans of several walkers. She pulled her .45 from her waistband and flicked off the safety. “You can do this.” She encouraged her movements, willing her lead feet to climb the stairs in front of her. Slowly and quietly she made her way up. Ascending towards the manly screams and walker moans. She watched from a flight of stairs below the roof access. Five walkers crowded the door, unable to continue towards their meal. She could do this. Without a second thought she climbed the stairs, two at a time, with a surge of confidence she fired five bullets into the brains of the walkers. 

Merle begged for help as he heard the gun fire from in the stairwell. “Officer Friendly!” he screamed out. His bloodied wrist pulled around on the cuff to get a better view of the door.  The door flew open. Merle expected to see Rick or even his brother Daryl, but not the attractive young woman that had tumbled through it. Merle drank in the vision in front of him. He questioned his sanity, whether she was real. She stumbled regaining her balance. Her auburn hair held small waves, covering her eyes as she fell through the door. She locked eyes with Merle. Athea smoothed her hair out and hesitantly tucked it behind her left ear.

Merle lost his voice, for once he had control over the sexual comments that usually poured from his mouth. She moved to stand in front him, the whole time her eyes were locked with his. “Help me?” his hoarse voice sounded desperate. His skin was raw and blistered from the sun. He had been up there a while. Athea shrugged her blue backpack off her shoulders. Merle watched as her hand rummaged through it. His eyes lit up at the sight of the large bottle of water. She handed it to him, along with a granola bar. “I’m not going to let you out.” She stated confidently. Her words were a lie. She was going to let him go. She just wanted to spend a little time with him before he left. Merle guzzled the water, stopping momentarily to pour some over his sun beaten head. “Why are you handcuffed to a roof?” Merle snickered at her question.  
“Some people just take themselves too seriously.” Merle unravelled the story for Athea, leaving her in shock, mostly because they had left him to die. “What am I suppose to do about this?” he said clattering his restraints. Athea’s hazel brown eyes met with his crystal blue. The look of worry on Merle’s face entertained Athea. She could tell he was man of stone, one who never showed his emotions. “Well, Blue Ey-“  
“Merle.”  
“Well, Merle, I would say today is your lucky day. I’m Athea, by the way.” Athea clicked her tongue, smiling brightly at him while reaching for the hacksaw. Merle guffawed at her cockiness. “You know Merle, this isn’t sharp enough to cut through metal... but it’d cut something else.” She handed it to him. Merle ran his fingertips over the blade’s teeth, letting out a sigh. Merle knew he was out of options but he wasn’t keen on the idea of losing his hand.

“Lucky for you...”Athea interrupted his train of thought. His eyes shifted back to her. He watched as she fiddled through the left side of her hair, pulling loose a bobby pin, “I know how pick the lock.” She pried apart the pin, bending the straight end into a hook. “45 degrees to the right,” click, “then to the left.” The metal bracelet fell from Merle’s wrist. “I think you should keep this one.” She dropped the bobby pin into Merle’s hand. He snapped his jaw shut when he realised it was hanging open.

Athea circled her finger tips around his wrist, assessing the damage. Minor cuts and bruises decorated him but there was no serious damage. Athea was determined to hang on to his company for as long as possible. “It’s getting dark. It’s probably best waiting until morning before you head back to your group. Come on,” Athea took his hand pulling him up off the ground. Merle didn’t argue. He didn’t have the strength. Merle knew he had sunstroke. He was just unaware of how bad it was. His weak limbs dragged behind Athea as she led them onward. 

Athea pulled Merle back through the building and into a small office. “You can take the sofa, you look like you need it.” Athea said to Merle with a small smile.  
“I’m willing to share, sweetness.” Merle licked his bottom lip, running his eyes all over her body. Athea couldn’t help but laugh at him, sunstroke had definitely got the better of the man. “Down boy.” She said placing her hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the couch. “Drink some more of this, you’ll regret it otherwise.” Merle greedily gulped the last of her water. He gasped for air dropping the bottle from his lips. He looked from the empty bottle in his hands to Athea. She shook her head and smiled. “Don’t worry. You needed it more.” Merle was taken back her hospitality, although, he couldn’t help but feel guilty.

“Do you mind if I clean them a little?” she motioned towards the swollen welts on his wrist. Merle raised his hand to her. “Not at all, Sugartits.” Athea chuckled at his forwardness.  
“And how many people do you call that? Or am I special?” She questioned him, a tactic to distract him from the antiseptic she poured on his wounds. A growl broke through Merle’s chest as his wounds sizzled. “Sorry.” She whispered. Once the sting had settled he let out a small laugh.  
“Used to work like a charm, before this shit.” His chest puffed up as he gloated. Athea tied the last bandage off and admired her work. “Good as new... kind of.” She smiled sweetly at him. Athea took a seat on the tattered brown leather couch, leaving space between her and Merle. 

“What’d you do before all this?” Merle asked. He fidgeted to lie down. He swung his legs up onto Athea’s lap catching her by surprise, a small squeak left her lips. Merle flashed a small smirk at her. “I owned a small pet shop in Senoia.” Merle stared at Athea as she spoke. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her left eye again. He smiled at the small action she frequently did. “Senoia... What’s a small town girl doing way out here?”  
“I was looking for my uncle. He was the only family I had.” Athea shrugged. “I never found him though. The first time I go to the city and it’s because the dead are walking.” She couldn’t hold back her giggle. 

Night rolled in, coated the room in darkness. Athea watched Merle sleep peaceful, while still trapped by the weight of his legs. She enjoyed his company. They had spent a few hours talking, getting to know each other. Athea knew one thing after spending time with the man; she wasn’t ready to be alone again. His soft snores filled the room; they kept her company and brought her a small piece of comfort. Athea’s eyelids grew heavy. She had no control over her body as it sagged down onto Merle. 


End file.
